a life with Malfoy
by sasukessweetheart
Summary: its been three years since the war ended. 5 years since Draco kept his love for Hermione a secret. will he be able to tell her? can he make up for lost time? or will she turn him down? find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Big surprise

Hermione's POV

It was dark and chilly night. I was on my way home from flourish and blotts. It was not the same, this day. Thanks to that encounter. After three years since the battle of Hogwarts I finally see him again. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince. The foul evil loathsome cockroach. But he was taller and more strikingly handsome. And that's when it hit me. It was like he was biding time on something. Probably another opportunity to call me a mudblood like he did when we were back at Hogwarts or maybe he has changed since the fall of Voldemort. It could be a coincidence. Just saying but Malfoy will be Malfoy. There isn't any harm there now is there. But I guess I'll see him tomorrow. I wonder what he really wants.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy POV

Maybe I shouldn't have waited if I knew she was probably going to be in there the whole entire day. I mean of course this was usually the only time she didn't have to go to the ministry ,why not take a break from reading so much. I wonder if she ever does get time like she use to. I just hope she accepts my apology. I know I've been a git ever since we were eleven but ever since third year is when I really fell in love with her. From her beautiful brown now curly hair to her chocolate brown eyes. I could even remember the time when she looked gorgeous fourth year for the Yule ball. I hope it won't be long until she arrives here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In Hermione's flat

As soon as I got home I erased everything of Malfoy from my head thinking it would be better not to dwell on it to much.

" about time you got here, granger. It could have been nice if I didn't have to wait to long. Did you have a nice read?" Malfoy asked sitting on **MY **couch starring dazed at my tv. " Malfoy what do you want" I asked my wand pointed directly at him. " I came to apologize foe what I did to you ever since we were eleven. I though since the war is over that its time for a change." Draco said with a small sad smile I nearly missed. I mean it was really rare to see him smile. But I gave in any ways " sure why not I'll give you a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apologies

" I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for all that I have put you through when we went to Hogwarts together. I mean... This is... Just a first... FOR ME. I've never done this before, so it's. Kind of hard. All I wanted to say was that I was sorry for calling you a mudblood since our second year. I feel so guilty. I didn't mean to be like this. " Draco said with a frustrated sigh that I couldn't help but cry at the sight before me. He looked so vulnerable. " Malfoy, I forgave you after the war ended. I know you didn't have a good childhood when we were kids. I know it probably hurt that all you had for friends were the Slytherins. I was also glad that it wasn't you who killed Dumbledore, even though it was your task to do so. But you are forgiven Malfoy. Everyone makes mistakes, not everyone is perfect you know." I said looking at him and noticed how watery his eyes looked. It was so heartbreaking to watch. To see him like this. 'With those beautiful blue-grey eyes, and his smooth platinum blonde hair, that I wish I could feel through my fingers.' wait a minute, what are you thinking Hermione this is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy doesn't like you he hates you. Stop thinking. Merlin granger get a hold of yourself. As she was lost in thought she didn't realize Malfoy was doing the same thing to her. ' merlin's beard Draco pluck up and tell her how you feel about her. Maybe she might understand.

" um granger, I guess I should be going home now. I'll see you around. Its getting really late by the way you should go to bed." Draco said snapping me out of my reverie that I forgot that he was still there. "I guess so Malfoy, well good night and maybe I might see you tomorrow who knows." I said turning to go to my room while he apparated home to go to bed and get some rest. It was heartwarming to see him again. But I wonder how he's been these three years since Hogwarts. I guess now would be a time to really get to know more about him.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the meeting

_hey Malfoy I was wondering if you would like to meet and catch up. Maybe we could meet up at fortescues ice cream shop in hogsmeade. That is if you want to._

_H.G._

I was so lucky that I have my own owl so I don't have to wait to use any of my friends' owls to send messages when they need to be sent. After tying the note I sent it off to where ever Malfoy is and waited for a reply.

while waiting I decided to do a little light reading. Not until there was a knock on the door. I wasn't really expecting anyone over so I went and answered it to see who it was. When I answered the door, in front of me was none other than Harry Potter. " hey Harry." I said letting him in. " hey 'mione. Thought I might drop by. There is something I need to tell you." H e said motioning to the couch. " sure, what is it Harry?" I asked trying to make eye contact but he was avoiding it for some reason I couldn't understand why. " its about Malfoy." he said looking down at the floor. "oh, what about him is there something wrong?" I asked feeling nostalgia. " actually earlier today he got taken to st. Mungos due to a curse thrown at him. Your note to him had to be read out loud to him he wanted me to tell you that he would try but he doesn't think he'll make it." Harry said avoiding eye contact. "Can anyone see him right now?" I asked trying not to let it show that it hurt to hear this " I don't know, but you can try. Harry said leaving to go home to Ginny.

.

.

.

.

At st. Mungos

" can I please see Draco Malfoy please?" I asked the receptionist at the front desk. " Right this way you will have to hurry though, mister Malfoy needs his rest. " the nurse said as she let me in. " hey, you okay Malfoy?" I asked cautiously as I approached him. He didn't say a word, he just looked at me. As I sat down beside him I couldn't help but notice that he was watching my every move. That it made my heart thump faster then the speed of light was he doing this to me? Was he making me feel like this? There were so many questions that I didn't know what else to ask or say. It scares me and I don't know what to do about it. I wonder if he feels the same way to?

I was still met with silence from him and I didn't know why. " um... Malfoy... This is awkward are you going to say something at all?" I asked hoping for him to talk. But still nothing. As I looked over at him I noticed that he had fallen asleep. That's when I took the opportunity to really look at him. He was really pale, hair the same as always, his face is very angelic while he sleeps he almost looks peaceful. " bye Malfoy, please get out soon I have so much to ask you." I said leaving him asleep.

.

.

.

.

**Back At The Flat **

I was exhausted. Instead of reading I went to bed. Hopefully I'll see him tomorrow. Malfoy what are you doing to me? I kept asking myself. As soon as I closed my eyes the first person to pop up was Malfoy it was weird and unusual.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- five days later

it was a Friday afternoon, I was sitting on my couch reading a really good book when I thought about _**him**__. _At first I didn't know if I should owl him or to just leave him alone. As I was making up my mind I retrieved some parchment and ink. Thought it was obvious that he might not reply the least I can do was try, right? ' **Malfoy if you're okay now would you not mind wanting to catch up on old times at hogsmeade. You could pick your choice. **

**H.G.**

As soon as I sent it I went back to reading. It didn't bother me much that I was alone, since my parents died I knew I had to start doing things on my own sooner or later. As much as I miss and love my parents it doesn't me they are not with me physically. They're there mentally in my heart, I will always have my parents with me.

Tap tap tap

_Really granger, you really are full of surprises. I would love to but there is just one problem. People are going to react when they see a war heroin and a deatheater together not to mention the rubbish the daily prophet will print. Meet me at Malfoy manor instead._

_D.M._

After reading I apperated to Malfoy manor. Already having goose bumps go down my spine. Just the mere thought of being here still scared me. ' alright Hermione you can do this. Its only Malfoy. There's no problem here, he won't hurt you. C'mon herms you can do this.' I kept telling myself over and over again. As I walked in there he was to greet me with the same look he had from our first encounter and at st. Mungos. It was still scary but yet the more we kept eye contact the more my heart beat faster. It was like I had the sudden urge to run and embrace in his arms. 'Wait Hermione, thinking about Malfoy like that is dangerous he wouldn't want you like that he is a pureblood remember.'

"What did you really want granger" he asked annoyed that she probably had nothing else to do but bother him. " I wanted to talk about something that is bothering me and its about you." I said timidly " is that so. Did I do something wrong?" he asked irritated by now. " no, not really... You just... Make me feel... Different. I don't know why. But we need to talk." I said hoping that he might have caught on to what I was trying to say. " what are you getting at granger. I don't have all day. I have to help Potter get the person who landed me in st. Mungos." he said annoyed and on edge.

" Malfoy I think I'm in love with you. I don't know. I just feel the need to be able to find out if this could be real. I don't know I want to be with you." I said scared of his reaction I ran from the manor crying hysterically.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- intervention

Draco Malfoy POV

How could Granger love a person like me I'm a deatheater. Not a war hero. Though its only been two weeks since I last saw her but what can I do. Maybe I'll just have to ask Potter to talk to her then. Maybe that might sort things out I hope. Just then I heard a knock on the door as I went to answer it all thoughts of Granger banished from my head as if on cue boy wonder decides to show up with news as to who my perpetrator was of course.

" Well Potter did you find the person who did it?" I asked worriedly. Hoping the answer was yes. " actually we did Malfoy, it was a mistake from a Slytherin that still keeps to the old pureblood ties and believes to think you're a traitor to your own house because you weren't there during the battle." he told me sincerely. " Well can you do me a favor and tell that to Granger. I think she's taking my well being a little personally." I said not looking at him as he was about to leave.

T.B.C

Please R&R

How will Harry react? Even better what will Ron have to say about this find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6- outburst

" Hermione are you sure that you love him?" Harry asked me honestly. I knew I had to reply. I knew I had to tell him how I feel about Malfoy. "yes Harry it's true. I do love him. I love him so much that it hurts. I don't know what to do." I said scared for his reaction to this news. At least to the truth. " It's okay Hermione I understand. We would just have to keep this between me and you. Knowing Ron he would go ballistic at this. Its okay, I'll tell him for you, tomorrow. I have to see him tomorrow anyways." Harry told me so that I don't freak out by my realization of this that I merely just agreed to it.

.

.

.

.

Malfoy manor

'Knock knock' came at the door of my manor. So I went to go see who it was and to my surprise it was boy wonder himself. " of course she loves you Malfoy,but I don't know why. That you will have to ask her." Potter said not surprised by the news. "How is that possible I'm a deatheater for Merlin sake. I know I love her to. But how? Why? This is unbelievable." I said flabbergasted by the news. That I totally forgot that Potter was still in the room.

.

.

.

.

At Hermione's flat

"Hermione I love you." Ron told me. " I'm sorry Ron, but I don't love you like that. I love Malfoy. I always have I'm sorry but there are no us." I said pleasingly hoping that he would understand. But he didn't he left without another word to me. I didn't know where he was going. But I hoped to dare god that he doesn't go hurt Draco.

.

.

.

.

Malfoy manor

'Bang bang' came the door again. "How dare you take her away from me? You damn ferret. I love her. All you will do is use her. You don't care about her. She is my mudblood not yours." Weasley said putting emphasis on the word she. "Look weasel, I didn't take her from you she chose me not you. Not my fault that happened." I said very irritated with being accused of something that I did not do. "Fine then I guess you won't mind if I get back at her for not choosing me instead and choosing a deatheater like you." he said menacingly. "Don't you dare touch her, weasel or I'll kill you." I retorted back at him, with pure anger. "To late ferret face, she's in my grasp now and there is nothing you can do about it now." he said and then apparated away possibly to hermione's.

.

.

.

Back at Hermione's flat

when Ron came back, I didn't know what to do that I did the only thing I could which was wait patiently for him to say what he needed to say and then leave. But instead I was. Met with the cruciatus curse. I couldn't believe that my own best friend would use such a horrible curse on me. He kept hitting me with it until I blacked out. Once I blacked out that was it I thought I was done for. Until someone picked me up a few hours later.

T.B.C

who picked Hermione up and took to safety?

how will Harry react to the news?

please read&review. Sorry won't be posting until I get a new computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- St. Mungos visit

it's been a week in a half since Granger was admitted into the hospital. It felt like ages with everyday that passed by. For the life of me I couldn't believe that weasel had the nerve to do this to her. It was ridiculous, completely ridiculous. I knew it was right telling Potter what happened, and where he hinted he was going afterwards. That weasel had the nerve to hurt my Hermione. ' How idiotic, he should've known better than that for crying out loud.' I thought to myself. I couldn't sleep or even think, knowing she was there. In that hospital. I needed to see her, she just has to be okay. I couldn't deny it any longer, I couldn't deny that I have feelings for her to. But how do I tell her? I need help? But who will help me? No one would.

* * *

Harry's POV

" what were you thinking Ron?" I asked furiously looking at him. " Don't act like you aren't upset that she chose Malfoy over us. Over me." Ron said humiliated by all of it. " You're right Ron she did choose Malfoy over you. But not us as a whole. Get over it, she loves him not you." I retorted back at him. " So you're taking her side and not mine?" He asked angrily, ready to kill almost anyone. " yes, Ron I'm taking her side because she has always been there for me. So I'm going to do the same for her." I said looking away from him. " So I see the mudblood wins again?" Ron says in complete disgust. " Stupid mudblood needs to learn her place. I'll get her next time for this." he says finally leaving the hospital.

* * *

Malfoy manor

Something kept telling me to go, but I _have_ this urge to stay and wait. I admit that I love her. But what do I do can there be an us. I kept thinking to myself. I guess I shouldn't waste any time, might as well go see her. She won't wait forever.

* * *

Back at St. Mungos

' Why would he call her that? I don't understand.' I thought to myself. ' She was always there for all of us, heck she has even helped us one to many times. I can't turn my back on her. She is like a sister to me. " How is she?" a very familiar voice asked. "Malfoy, didn't expect you to come, she is doing fine. For now at least." I said looking at him, as well as studying him at the same time. He looked as if he hasn't been sleeping for days. "I guess I better go. Knowing you, you might want to be alone with her. Besides I got paperwork to do. Just let me know when she wakes up." I said leaving him there with her. He looked so broken, as if he wasn't expecting any of this to happen. After Harry had left. I sat there watching her. I noticed that she completely healed. I kept wishing and wishing that she would wake up really soon so I could tell her. But there was nothing yet. I took hold of her hand and held it tight. " Come back to me. Hermione please, I'm begging you, come back to me." I cried out in a whisper. I stayed there the whole night until she woke up.

T.B.C

please read&review

find out what happens next chapter. Is Draco going to protect Hermione from Ron? Or will the aurors stop him before he can do anymore damage to our little bookworm?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Protection

it's been two months since my last admittance to St. Mungos, and I was glad for that. But where would that leave me and Ron? I thought as I continued on with work. While buried in paperwork I hear a knock at the door. " come in." I said indifferently. " You weren't expecting anyone, were you Hermione?" I looked up to see Harry looking at me with a small smile. " No, not at all Harry. Is there something wrong?" I asked with a small smile back. " I... Uh... I brought Malfoy here to see you. You need to talk to him Herms. This can't go on forever you know." Harry said trying to strain emphasis on the talking part. " Okay Harry, I'll try to talk to him. Where is he?" I said hesitantly. " Um... He's right behind me, actually." he said looking down at the floor. " Hey, Granger its been a while." drawled that familiar voice that I had missed for two long whole months. " Hey, Malfoy. How have you been for the last two months?" I asked with a small smile at him. " Like bloody hell. The weasel talked about the arguement that the both of you had. He told me that you belong with him... That you belong to him only. I want to know if its true. Do you love me, Granger? He told me you did. And I wanna know if its true." he said in a cracked high pitched voice that I found so unbearable that I couldn't take it anymore. " Yes, yes Draco it's true everything he told you was true. I know you may think that, me confessing that I love you is completely and utterly ridiculous but its true. Look, Draco everything you did to me in the past, I had already forgiven you for it right after the war. I know that everything you were taught as a kid was expected. Knowing that was how all of your ancestors thought about people like me. I know you had to act the part for them. Draco the war is over, it has been for two years. You don't need to act anymore. You can be yourself now." I said sincerly looking into his mesmerizing blue-grey eyes that showed how much he was hurting that it felt like we locked eyes like forever. " I guess you're right. I can be myself now. That's why I came to tell you, you are staying with me from now on. Look I know you're going to say that you can take care of yourself now. But guess what I feel like I might loose you again and I don't want that to happen ever again. My parents may be gone. But I know my heart isn't." He replied before I could even say anything. " Do you love me? Draco?" I asked hesitantly waiting. " Lets just say that I care about your well being alot, and I want to see you safe. So when you go home pack everything you own and bring it to the manor I want you to live with me, I just want to be close to you." he replied with an answer I was caught off guard with. " Okay, I guess you really hoping that Ron will try and hurt me again, aren't you" I asked impatiently. " Hermione I don't think he will. I know he will. He'll do everything in his power to get you, he'll even try and kill you if you don't choose him. Trust me." he said nearly breaking down. " Alright, I'll be there. But I have to get back to work I'll see you tomorrow." I said getting back to work trying not to show the fear that I have of being alone now. As Draco was leaving I could have sworn I saw a flicker of anixety in his eyes. I guess I'll have to talk to him again tomorrow.

please read&review. I'll post chapter 9 & 10 tomorrow if I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- New home sweet home

When I got to the manor, I found Draco already there at the gate waiting for me. " Well, well Hermione can't say I'm surprised you took this offer lightly. I would have expected you to hex or even curse me into oblivion." He drawled on a little sarcastically. " If you don't mind me saying Draco, this was your idea. Your brilliant little plan, that you came up with not mine." I retorted back causing him to look down at the floor a little out of place. " I know you wouldn't have to do this for a mudblood like me if... You know. I did as every other witch does. Which is to have complied to marrying someone that I don't love." I said sympathetically, nearly crying in front of him possibly again. " Don't you ever call yourself that again. Do you hear me? You should be who you are, not what every other witch is because that's not you Hermione. You are beautiful and smart. You are the most amazing person in the world. You don't have to change who really are. Because... Because I love you. You don't have to change for me or even because of me. You're better the way you are now." He cried looking into my eyes, pleadingly. I couldn't help it, it was sweet what he said. " What did you say?" I asked looking deep into those beautiful eyes that always makes my heart beat faster than ever. " I said, I love you. Hermione." he replied with a sad smile. I hugged him like never before which caught him off guard but he returned the hug none the less. " I love you too." I cried back holding onto him for dear life thinking that I might loose him some how. " C'mon lets get you inside." he said grabbing my stuff and bringing it in. While Draco put my stuff away I was left to wonder and explore the manor. It was really beautiful. Gorgeous even. Soon after something more like someone snaked there arms right around me and whispered " having any fun?" I jumped nearly freaking out " oh Draco, its just you. Don't scare me like that." I said and he laughed. After my little tour of the place we called it a day and went to bed. When I walked into Draco's room, it looked amazing. Even though I didn't have much time to really look at his room, he tickled me senselessly until we both landed on the bed. Our eyes seemed to have locked for just mere moments until he kissed me. His kiss was to die for, that I could just drown myself in him. I kissed him back with even more force and passion that it got dangerously hot in the room right until we fell asleep soundlessly.

T.B.C.

tell me what you think please please read&review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- a whole day spent with Draco Malfoy

We stayed in bed for hours making love endlessly. It felt amazing, I felt happier then ever since those two months but I guess I still have to face hell, tomorrow. 'why Ron?' I kept thinking to myself, now that our relationship is strained how am I going to go about this? As I went downstairs to make coffee and breakfast. I was rather surprised to see the prophet on the kitchen table already. Ad I looked at the headline I screamed, waking Draco up, in return came running down to see what happened. "What. What is it?" he asked in a panicked voice as I showed him the front page of the prophet which read 'MUDBLOOD GRANGER INTOXICATES DRACO MALFOY A PUREBLOOD DEATHEATER.' " BLOODY HELL." Draco yelled furious at the accusation and insult. I cried thinking this can't be happening. No. Not to me. This can't be happening. It wasn't long before Draco comforted me that we went on with our day banishing the headlines from our minds. We had the whole day to our selves. Just me and him. It was brilliant. Before long Draco picked me up bridal style and took us into the room, kissing me endlessly tearing my clothes off in the process not wanting to stop he went down lower making every part of my body tingle with excitement. We kept at it like there was nothing else better to do " no need to be gentle with me, Draco. I want it. Please, Draco don't stop, please I'm begging you. Take it from me Draco." I said hungrily kissing him with more passion than the night before. "I love you Draco." I whispered in his ear making him growl with pleasure. We kept at this the whole entire day until we were tired and went to sleep. Completely forgetting about the drama that we will have to deal with tomorrow and possibly all the way until everyone accepts us as a whole.

T.B.C.

sorrry its a short chapter. I promise I'll make the next one longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- mayhem at the ministry

Once it hit morning I realized I have no choice but to get up and face the day ahead of me today. I could say it was easy enough for Draco, since he owns his own company known as Malfoy industries. But me, no way jose will I be able to. Lucky bastard. As I walk into the ministry of magic all eyes were on me. Like literally, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked my way. There were some that glared at me, others whispering snidely comments my way. Then there were those who looked at me dejectedly. " Well, if it isn't mudblood granger, here to infect all of our high associated pureblooded class men into complete filth and disgust like herself." Came Ron, Cormac, and a few pureblooded witches in unison looking directly at me with pure anger beyond imagination. " Wow Ron, I can't believe you can be that thick for a red-head you sure do have some nerve coming up with this rubbish. I guess our friendship is no more. Its over Ronald. I thought I could make ammends, but I guess not. Now if you excuse me I have work to do." I screamed at him in complete fury at his accusations towards me. After I got that over with I was in my office already burying myself in paperwork for the day that I needed to get done. Though still working I didn't hear anyone come in, but I still had that feeling that someone was watching me for some odd reason. When I look up I see none other than Lavender Brown right in front of me. " What do you want?" I ask her inconspicuously looking down at the ground. " You should really know your place mudblood, I bet Malfoy only took you under his wing because he felt sorry for you. Not to mention you're not that pretty. If I were Malfoy I would rather date a pureblood with pure wizarding feelings than a monkey like you." she spat at me looking at me with disgust as she left. I couldn't help but let the tears fall down from my cheeks all these insults I can't bare it. why is it to much for me to bare. I keep asking myself I wish I could finish sooner so I can get back to Draco fast. Damn i sound desperate. But to my utmost will, time did not go fast at all. Once again after that encounter I drowned myself in work again until it was time for me to go home. To my new home atleast. To Malfoy manor. As I got home I went in search for Malfoy. "Draco." I called out hoping that will help in my search to find him. But in return I had gotten no answer. I searched everywhere, but there was no sign of him. He must still be at work probably.

* * *

Draco Malfoy P.O.V.

I hope Hermione is alright. I thought to myself. While looking over everything I didn't realize how much time went by, that I completely forgot about going home for the night my day here might be somewhat similar to hermione's in a sense that she might have been called filthy, but with me I was called a bloood traitor. Bloody hell. Bloody hypocrites, this is insane. As I was on my way home I kept thinking about how Hermione might be keeping up with this. I know sooner or later she might not be able to take all of this like she used to. Oh Granger please, try for me try and survive this at least for my sake. I kept thinking to myself. As I walk in through the door, I get a tearful hug coming from the one and only person that's always on my mind. " Hermione, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you, who did it?" I asked frantic at the sight of the crying girl in my arms. " Draco, I don't know what to do anymore, they've all think that I'm out to do it with every male pureblood they can think of. Everywhere I go all i hear is snide comments and jeers. Besides the next thing they might get on my case about, is that Draco I'm pregnant. I found out this morning with a pregnancy test. I don't know what else to do, but what I do know is that I want to keep it. I want to keep our baby. What do I do? How am I going to get through all of this? Draco, please help me." she cried holding onto me tightly. I couldn't believe it. Her day was more worse than mine and on top of that I'm already going to be a father. Great just my luck.

T.B.C.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Nine months later

its been nine months since our first born which ended up being a girl which we named Mina Nazareth Malfoy. She had her mothers beautiful brown eyes, and my blonde hair. She was beautiful in every way. Its been nine months since Hermione quit working for the ministry. I was glad of it. Now she could do what she would be able to do the most and soon we'll be married. Possibly in a few more months give or take. I'm now content with what I have now, which is the most beautiful girlfriend on the planet, and my daughter. Great now I won't see much of a problem with spoiling her a little as well as raising her the proper way a young lady should be raised. As I continued on with work making sure to keep my mind blank, that I didn't hear my best mate Blaise come in. " Draco, still thinking about her aren't you?" he asked while I gently reply with a "no I'm not, I'm just worried about what might be leaked out about us now."he looked at me, inquisitively, suggesting that I do tell and continue. "Alright, since you are my best mate, that means you have to keep this a secret." I said giving him the look. "Anything should do it." he replied with a grin. " Okay me and Hermione are now parents. Its been nine months since the baby was born, and I'm just scared at what people are going to think and say. I mean as a father now I only want what's best for my little girl. She's only a few weeks old." I said looking down not planning on looking at my best friend's face. " Bloody hell, Draco, are you planning on telling anyone of this. You know sooner or later this is all going to get out." he responded with a shocked expression on his face, but tried not to show it at all for sake. " Yes, I know, but I want her to be safe. I don't want her to be looked at as an abomination you know. Right now she is my only child. Who knows we might plan on having more kids in the near future. At least after we get married." I said in a strained voice. After work was over I went home to Hermione and Mina to end the day. As I got home I found Mina lying soundlessly asleep in her crib peacefully. She was just adorable. When I turned around the girl of my dreams was already in bed looking through old photographs instead of reading a book and trying not to cry at the ones that were painful to look at. As I went closer I swept her off her feet and kissed her with every ounce of passion that I had. It was blissful, that kiss. Hermione stood there shocked. " I love you, Hermione. I can't live without you any longer. Will you marry me?" I said that made her gasp, starring at me with wide eyes like she was about to cry. "Yes, yes Draco I will marry you." she replied flinging herself at me in tears of joy that I couldn't help but to embrace her back. Right then and there she just made me the happiest man in my life, just with that one answer. Things were finally looking up for me now. Now I can't wait to tell Blaise about this. He's going to flip. Now who else should I tell. Maybe Potter should do as well. I haven't really heard from him in a while. I should owl before I go to bed. " I'll be in, in just a sec I have to owl someone." I **told** Hermione going for a piece of parchment and scribbling down a note that said ' Potter be here at the manor by this afternoon tomorrow. We as in Hermione and I have some news for you.

D.M.

P.S. Don't let Hermione know you are coming. I want it to be a surprise for her.

I wrote and sent it off with my owl hoping to not get a reply from boy wonder. After that was finished I slipped into bed and went to sleep peacefully with Hermione in my arms.

T.B.C.

please tell me what you think. Was it a little to soon? How will Harry react to Mina the baby find out next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- full of surprises

as I expected Potter had come. But not by himself, he brought the weaselette with him. I was surprised to see that the weaselette wasn't anywhere near hostile towards Hermione than I thought. In matter of fact she was completely the opposite. She was delighted to see Hermione again. "So Malfoy, what is the news that you thought I should know?" he asked me. " Oh... Um... Yeah... Right, me and Hermione are now officially parents. We just had our first born child, which is a girl by the way, and I asked Hermione to marry me last night and she said yes." I said cheerfully but also trying not to catch his or weaselettes gaze at all. " Well, congratulations Malfoy. But Hermione we would have to keep this from Ron. I know you guys aren't on good terms anymore. And I know what happened I've seen the prophet. I'm not here to judge. I'm happy for you. Who knows what Ron would do with this type of information." he said honestly with great gratitude that I gave him little Mina to hold who was later passed onto the weaselette. After a few hours of catching up, the Potters left to go home. I was happy and so was Hermione. As we put baby Mina to sleep in her crib. I said " you're welcome Hermione. I thought you could use a friend in this after all the only friend of mine that knows about us and isn't judging at all by blood status is Blaise and that's it so you have nothing to worry about." she smiled at me. " Thanks, love you really made my day. I love you so much." she said which in return made my heart leap for joy of this little insight, following after we went to sleep peacefully in each others arms.

T.B.C.

sorrrry that this a short chapter. But I really need to get to bed I promise to make the next chapter longer.


	14. Chapter 14

please people I need reviews. I now know I have people favoriting and following please I'm begging you. This a first for me.

Chapter 14- a day well spent with the best

It was my day to relax at home with the two most beautiful girls in my life. No one to spoil this wonderful day. As expected every morning everyone was up and ready for the day. After that night me and Hermione decided to plan our wedding day, though it would be short and not many would know of it, we gave it some thought as to who would be in our 'in' circle about this. It wasn't long before we had Potter and his wife's vote on this not to mention my best mates opinion. I was the most happiest man alive. I just couldn't believe that she had said yes. As we were discussing what we should do next for the day, there came a knock at our door. "Who is it?" I asked in an unpleased tone. "Draco, please open up, and let me in." came the voice of Daphne Greengrass. As I went to let her in, as if expected on cue she walked in gracefully. "Where is Hermione Granger, Draco I need to talk to her alone and lock that door will you please as Astoria comes in. This is important. Its about Weasley. She needs to be here." Daphne says in a very sincere tone when Astoria walked in. "Hermione !" I called, looking for her. As surprised as I was with the Greengrass sisters being here, I was even more surprised when they had asked for my soon to be wife to talk to. "Yes, Draco is there something wrong?" she asks in a scared tone of voice. "The Greengrass sisters want to talk to you, love. Come down will you." I said quickly, which caused her to follow me closely at heel with the baby in tow. "She is here right behind me." I said making them look more closely at her than at me. In which case I found very very odd. "Granger, whose the father of your baby?" Astoria asked concerned " the baby's father is Draco. I just had her nine months ago. She's only a few weeks old." Hermione replies. They gave that look of amazement in there eyes. "Oh my god Draco, she's beautiful. But you, Draco need to do something about Cormac, Brown, and a few others, they are looking for her and they are demanding to know why she left the ministry. You, Hermione might want to stay at the estate for today and tomorrow as well as bring the baby with you. They are on there way here as we speak. As for us we came to take her, Draco you have to sidetrack them, and after you just might want to hurry along to the estate." Astoria said with a concerned look that matched Daphne's look. They both look at us worriedly as on cue in they came with a bang, wands pointed directly at the four of us. "Wow, I wouldn't have expected you of all people, Malfoy, to knock the mudblood up and have a child as well. You must seem pretty desperate." came the female voice of Lavender Brown who tried insisting how threatening she was trying to look. "How dare you, you bloody bint. How dare you talk to or even about Hermione that way. Don't you ever call her that again. Soon she will be my wife and don't you dare try to insult my daughter in front of me. They both are everything to me, don't think for a minute that I will let you hurt either one of them." I yelled making the other three girls in the room jump. I was beyond pissed. That I didn't realize there was a portkey in Astoria's hands that I had Hermione go with them along with the baby. Hopefully she will be safe.

* * *

Zabini manor

"Pansy, we have brought her. Draco will be here any second." Daphne called out while I clutched to my daughter making sure to not loose her. "About time, because soon this will get out of hand. I hope you're alright. Once Draco arrives, we will explain everything to the both of you. Oh dear lord why did this have to happen to him. Why Blaise of all people. I know Draco won't be happy to hear this but we know he has to." Pansy said with a strained and cracked voice that made me even more terrified of what could happen next. Meanwhile. I decided to sit down and take everything in. As we waited for Draco to arrive, which did not take that long they told us everything. From torturing Blaise to nearly destroying everything he owns and has possession of. It killed Draco to hear and bare this news that we had no other choice but to tell Harry what was going on.

T.B.C.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- memories

After telling Harry the gist of what happened we recounted everything from the past. From the good to the bad memories. As I held baby mina in my arms I pondered on what it would be like to just for once get them to see that what they are doing is wrong, that they might end up in prison for dear life. They won't be seen or even heard from again if this shall be the case. We stayed at the Zabini manor for two days. Every now and then I get visits from them as well as Ginny regarding the well being ofour daughter wile Draco is at work with Blaise. Even once in a while Theo comes along just to watch over or even bodyguard me on Draco's orders. The one memory I keep in my mind, is the time when Draco asked me to marry him. Though there are more memories that we share. That memory will always be the best one in my opinion. As I got ready for bed, I studied Draco a little more closely and noticed that in return he had become more lovable than ever, he had become my shooting star, my rising hope, that there were some purebloods like himself who have truely changed for the better. And I loved him for it. Now he see a really amazing person that Draco has always hid under after all these years. For some reason he made me feel alive, really alive. He made me feel peace and at home for once. I am proud of the man that he has become. Sometimes I wonder how many surprises he can give me. Like today he gave me a golden necklace with a Gryffindor on it. It was magnificently beautiful, I just understand why he goes out of his way to buy such expensive things. But I guess the price that comes with dating Draco Malfoy. "Draco, where are you love?" I asked looking for him almost everywhere. "In here, Hermione." he replied earnestly that made me giggle uncontrollably which caused him to look at me with deep curiosity, and a hinted glint in his beautiful blue-grey eyes that said he'll find out later some how.

T.B.C.

sorry that this chapter is short. I'll make the next one longer, maybe after about possibly three or more reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- wedding dresses and bridemaids

it was months after that me and Draco decided to go over everything for our small wedding though I wished it could have been a big one only if Ron didn't think of being such a GIT to both me and Draco. Then everyone would have been more accepting of a renowned deatheater and a beloved and well loved war heroin. As much as I love Draco, I still think this is still a waste of time only for the fact that it would only be our friends there to witness our small but beautiful wedding after all. Of course I would have to make Astoria as well as her sister and pansy not to mention my best friend Ginny be the bridesmaids for my soon to be fairytale wedding with the one and only infamous and very handsomely noctorius Draco Lucius Malfoy. Soon he will be my husband and my life would be perfect. For now we will have to find someone else, instead of our young and beautiful little daughter to be our flower girl. But who can it be? "granger, love, the girls are here to steal you away from me. Are you ready as yet, love?" Draco asked from the bottom of the staircase at Malfoy manor. "Oh, Draco, love do I have to? Why can't I just wear an elegant but simple dress on our wedding day when it comes to it. I really don't see the trouble in that now." I replied while being dragged out of our bedroom to spend a whole entire day with the girls until the wedding which will be in three whole weeks. As we all apparated to hogsmeade and leaving Draco to some peace with our daughter we went in search of the perfect dress for me as the bride to wear and enough for me to catch the man of my life completely breathless and swept away off his feet all the way to our honeymoon, hopefully. While looking for the perfect dress that I stumbled across as green and silver accented with a hint of red to make it stand out perfectly. I couldn't help but gaze at it in complete awe. It just felt like the right dress. "Oh Hermione, you have to try that dress its so beautiful we have to get it go on go try on the dress." sqealed Daphne and Ginny in unison. "Okay I will try it on, but that sneaky little Slytherin prince of a boyfriend better not hear or even see this dress we would have to hide it from him. As much as I love him I want him to wait for three whole weeks until we are officially a family for good." I said making myself clear and all four girls nodded there heads at me with a huge grin on there faces that made you think that they could be up to something very mischievous which you could say was not unordinary. After we had gotten my dress as well as there own we went onto jewelry and shoes. After findingg what we needed we all retired to our homes respectively. As with Ginny taking my wedding dress with her to hide from my beloved Draco so that he worn be tempted to take a peek at it. When I got back, I was happy to find our little girl crawling about on the floor trying to get to her irresistible father of hers. What a daddys girl I thought to myself. Well, at least Draco is happy for once with this which surprised me.

T.B.C.


	17. Chapter 17

please guys I know I have some followers and favoriters but since this is my first fanfic please I'm begging for some reviews. My story isn't even beta'd so please. I own nothing, except the plot. All characters belong to the one and only J.K. ROWLING thanks.

* * *

Chapter 17- wedding day and surprised honeymoon

as in all of my dreams I have been waiting for this day my whole life. The day I was to get married. Though I was not expecting to marry the least expected person in my life, that has always tortured me through out our years at Hogwarts. Yeah you heard me correctly, that is right I am marrying the infamous Draco Malfoy. I love him, and I can't understand why. It has always been a mystery to me. As I recounted my thoughts, I didn't realize Harry there to take my father's place in walking me down the aisle today. Smiling back at him, I think of what people would say, as well as how they would react to this news of the century. Though I was happy with where I was now. I felt at home, in the arms of one very changed younger man. Though the ceremony will be short I knew we had to go and get this over with. As I walked down the aisle, I looked straight ahead at the alter where my future husband and man of my dreams stood beaming at me with the most perfect smile I haven't seen in years honestly. After we said our vows we were off on our way. Though Draco never said anything about Harry and Ginny keeping mina for us while we go on our honeymoon. " you know Mrs. Malfoy I have a surprise that you will love. But I'm not telling you until we get there. Then I'll be able to have you the way I want there." Draco said excitedly with a really wide grin looking at me mischievously. I laughed at how childish he was being at the moment, which made it so perfect in every way I imagined. "I love you so much Draco. You surprise me every day and you make me feel safe. Thank you so much for being there for me when not everything wasn't going in the ways that we do or do not plan on happening. You are the best, you know that." I said with a smile back making his eyes brighten up so beautifully that made me feel like I had the best man in my clutches and in my life. He was and will always be my hero forever. After a while the ride to our destination became quite until we got there that I looked around and felt lucky for what I have now and for who I get to spend it with. " Wow really Draco, the Bahamas is our honeymoon get away. I love it thank you so much." I said beaming that made us both laugh and smile at each other. As we got settled in I had that urge to go exploring every where. We went swimming at the beach and we explored other places that were there for us to see. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself right now but lets head back and have even more fun then we are having now." Draco teased on and on at me in return by making me blush like a are at peace for now until we have to leave and get back to our reality that many of us will continue to be very difficult to deal with and help understand that what we have is real for once in our lives.

T.B.C.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Bahama breezes and beaches

we were in paradise. I just could not believe my eyes when I walked in the hotel, it was truly amazing and our room was unbelievable. I felt like staying here forever. But unfortunately I have an infant child to get back to. While I looked around the place, Draco went to get ready by disappearing somewhere else. Probably another surprise. "I thought you might like it. Beautiful." came that familiar drawling voice that I love. "Really Draco, this is amazing. Did you do this yourself? You're amazing. I love you so much. Thank you for all of this. It really is perfect. You are so sweet." I said with a huge grin, which in return caused him to look me over up and down making me blush. He looked as if he was sizing me up. "What are you starring at, Mr. Malfoy? Do you see something that you like?" I asked blushing a deep red. "I'm looking at my beautiful wife. And yes, I actually do see something I like. Which is everything that's in front of me." he said coming closer towards me with a smirk on his face. "Is that so? Well in that case you will just have to catch me if you want what you see." I said taunting him and running away to the room that we will be sharing in at our stay here. As I made for the bed he quickly grabbed me, spun me around to face him, then he planted a sweet and hot kiss on my lips. Making me beg for it. Beg for him to come into me. Just for him to be inside me. He knew I wanted it. "Hermione, I love you. Please?" Draco groaned in my ears. "Draco, stop asking, and lets do this already. I want this Draco. I want you, and I want you now." Imoaned aloud, making him growl with pleasure taking everything off of me. Becoming so passionate with me. That he lunged in slowly before speeding it up just a little bit. After what seemed like hours, we decided to go down to the beaches that were around. I became so excited that I nearly couldn't breathe but I managed. Our honeymoon became the most spectacular part of our lives and I was really really happy. I had everything that I could ever want. My life was finally looking up now. I had only my husband to thank for that.

T.B.C.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- home from vacation

it was a sunny day and the weather was perfect, too bad today is the day that we will be back at home. I guess... Draco misses his adorable, little baby girl. His little angel. His morning sunshine, Mina. Even I miss my little girl. "Draco, I'm ready to go. I want to be with our little girl. Besides who do you have running Malfoy industries." I wined walking over to him and putting my arms around his neck. He just stared at me with a look full of longing and curiosity in his eyes. "I love you, Draco." I moaned for no particular reason." I love you much as I love you. It won't stop me from missing our beautiful daughter that we both created. C'mon lets go home." he said sweetly in my ears. Making me smile and giggle uncontrollably. After we left the hotel building we were on the plane ready for take off back to London.

* * *

hours later: home sweet home

when we got back to the manor, we were bombarded with hugs and smiles. " Draco, your daughter is amazing. I've never known a baby to not cry when she doesn't see their parents for a month or so. And you will be very surprised to that you two month old baby girl has started her first baby steps. She is so adorable. Look I took pictures of it for you. And I also figured out how to use this new device called a video recorder, and I videotaped the whole thing just for you guys." Daphne said ecstaticly with a beaming smile. Though Draco looked on with a confused look. I couldn't help but laugh at the interaction that he was greeted with. "Hi. And thanks I guess." he replied with a smile. "You're welcome. I wouldn't mind babysitting again. But for now I'll leave you two with her. I'm she has missed you both." she said taking a handful of floo powder and disappeared home. "Mina Nazareth Malfoy." Draco called out. And to his shocked surprise our sweetheart came walking towards him. "Oh, Mina this is quite a surprise. You think you can walk to mommy? C'mon lets go to mommy. Daddy's got you princess. You want to take my hand. Take daddy's hand Mina. C'mon." Draco cooed at our daughter, that I smiled at the interaction between the two. As they walked closer my smile widened. "What are you smiling at?" Draco asked giving me that same look he did when we were leaving the Bahamas. "The both of you. That is who I'm smiling at, Draco." I replied laughing at him. "So I see, love." he said which made me blush and look down at the floor trying not to meet his breathtaking gaze that he was giving me at the moment. "I love you so much, Draco. I love you just as much as I love our daughter. You are everything to me." I said still looking down. "Same here, I love you too. Just as much as I love Mina. The both of you are the most beautiful and important girls in my life, and I don't know what I will do without you guys. You Hermione, you're amazing, you're my world. You make feel really lucky to have you, not just as the women I love, but also as my beautiful and breathtaking wife." Draco said putting his hands around my waist. "Thanks Draco, you are the sweetest husband ever. I love you too." I replied back picking Mina up and getting her ready for bed with Draco close on my heels. After our homecoming we went of to bed for the night. Now we would have pressing matters to deal with in the morning, and people to answer to about our whereabouts. Ughh.

T.B.C.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Accusations and apologies

'knock knock' came the door. As I went to go answer it, Draco had come down ready to go to work." 'mione what are you still doing here? I thought you were going to be at home, instead of here?" Ron asked glaring at me and Draco. " I'll have you know Ronald I am home. I live here with my husband, so what brings you here to our lovely home?" I said glaring back. "Malfoy, I'm going to kill you. I thought I told you she belongs to me. And me only, you bastard." Ron screamed at Draco, who in return glared at him ready to murder him if he came to close. "Excuse me, Weasley, you might want to repeat that. I didn't quite catch that. What did you say about my wife?" Draco growled at him ready to kill at any moment. "Look, Ron say what you need to, then leave PLEASE. We don't don't want any trouble right now. Besides Draco has to go to work." I said very calmly and straight forward making it quick and simple for him. "Draco, when did it become Draco. Why are you calling him Draco. Besides he's scum Hermione. He's scum just like you-" "Hey, take that back weasel, don't you ever insult my wife ever again." Draco shouted furiously at him. "Oh, look you guys made a spawn. That brat shouldn't be allowed to live. I hate you Hermione. I hate you." Ron spat at us causing Draco to punch him square in the face. "Insult my daughter again and I swear weasel I'll make sure you'll never have a chance to see or have something you will surely miss out on if you keep this up. Wait till I tell your sister of your atrocity, believe me she won't be happy." Draco said and then left for work afterwards. With that Ron followed suit and left. After a few hours later Ginny came bursting through the door with apologies left to right on Ron's behalf. After a full on explanation of what Ron had said and done, Ginny looked murderous and ready to hex her brother into the next kingdom come if you ask me. A few minutes later the daily prophet comes in with unbearing news for the day and unexpectedly me and Draco make headlines yet again. I cried when I read the article, hoping Draco will forget everything and come home soon. Though, I was left alone to cry about what was said I didn't realize there was someone watching me. When I looked up, I saw not only Mrs. Weasley but George as well as everyone else except for Fred, Percy,Charlie, and of course Ron here to either scold me or even comfort me. "I know I should have told you guys about me and Draco, but I was afraid of what you guys would do if I didn't choose Ron." I cried " there, there Hermione dear no need to worry. Ginny has told us everything." Mrs. Weasley said calming me down. They stayed until Draco came home for the night and had a chit chat with him before leaving to go home.

T.B.C.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- 5 years later a new baby is born

Time had gone by so fast, it felt like yesterday when we had our first child. Now with a second one on the way, me and Draco felt more content with our lives. Now that five years has passed, everyone became more accepting of our relationship. It's been five years since that article about us was written. When everyone finally found out about me and Draco being husband and wife, the millions of shocked faces piling up at our door was enough to drive him insane. Even when he's at work, he still gets bombarded with questions about why he chose to marry me instead of some high class pureblooded witch. The answer to that question always stayed the same. As excited as I was to have another child with Draco. I wasn't expecting to give him faternal twins. I wonder what he will say when I tell him as soon as he comes home from work.

* * *

At Work:

"Draco aren't you supposed to be going home now? After all Hermione might be waiting for her husband right now." Blaise said, I glared at him. "I know, but guess what, right now this has to get done before tomorrow. Because tomorrow I'm not coming in, and I plan on spending the whole day with my two beautiful girls." I said gleefully at him. After I finished up what I was doing. I got ready to go home. When I got there Hermione was already in bed waiting for me. As I slipped in beside her, she whispers in my ear telling me what we were going to be expecting. I was dumbfounded. Us having twins... And not just any twins... Faternal twins at that. I was so excited that I made love to her like never before. I love her so much it was amazing to feel so complete when you are with the one person you love more than anything.

T.B.C.

please tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- arrival

"Draco!" I screamed out getting him upstairs by the speed of light. "What is it Hermione? What happened?" he asked giving me a terrified look. "My water broke, I need to go now." I said trying to make him a little calm so that he won't freak out. "Okay, then give me your hand. I'll help you up, I'll get weaselette here so she could watch Mina. Then we will be good to go. Okay." Draco said ecstatically. As soon as Ginny came to the manor, she came rushing through the door towards me. "Don't worry Draco I've got Mina. Go ahead and get her there. We will come as soon as the baby is born." Ginny said making Draco feel a little better then he was when I called him into the room.

* * *

.

.

.

At St. Mungos

"Mr. Malfoy it's time for her to go in. She is about to have them now." one nurse said before leaving the room. With in minutes later the doctor came in to check on her. "She is ready. Okay Mrs. Malfoy when I say push, you push. Okay." the doctor said and she nodded. "Okay, in 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, now push. The doctor said. "You're doing great almost there. One more for this one okay. Ready?" he said again and she nodded. " 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, now push one more time." the doctor said. When she did. Out came a baby girl. She looked alot like Hermione with her hazelnut brown hair and my silver eyes. Then a few minutes later I took her from her mother. Soon after that Hermione had to push another one out. That one became a baby boy. The baby boy had my blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked like a complete replica of me. But yet both of them looked very similar in many different ways. " Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy. You just gave birth to faternal twins." the doctor announced. When I looked at Draco, he looked speechless at me but smiled at me. "You can name them this time." I said looking at my husband. "How about we name the boy Yazoo Caleb Malfoy, and the girl we will name Maria Taylor Malfoy." Draco said with a completely satisfied look on his face that I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was happy as any man can be.

* * *

Back at Malfoy manor

when we got home, all of our friends and family were there to greet us with the new additions to our family. As we passed both of the babies around we got congratulated from left to right. We couldn't be any more happier with what we had to go through in the past. But the now that we have each other, we were inseparable. After most of our day being wasted by being in the hospital, we decided to call it a day and put the kids to bed.

T.B.C. I hope you liked this chapter. Please read&review


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- threats and attacks

a few months have gone by since the twins were born. As per usual I would stay home and watch them while Draco went to work. Though we didn't make the headlines people still found out about the twins or even better they tried to stay up to date with what goes on in our lives. That's when the threats came in. Threat after threat came to our house. I was terrified of it that I went to Draco and let him handle the situation. Though the threats kept coming in that was when we thought it would be best if we went to the ministry and let them get this to stop. Even when I take them out for walks I've still had the same few people give me dirty looks and the cold shoulder. I did my best to ignore them. But the more frequent it happens the more scared I become. I hope all of this would end soon so me and Draco could live our lives problem free.

T.B.C. sorry this is a really short chapter. But my phone is about to die.


End file.
